


No Longer Alone

by Oona4



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oona4/pseuds/Oona4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward a lone Vampire, for 200 years finally decides to try and blend in again with humans. Over the years, he has lived many lives, met many people, but never his mate. He had begun to believe there is no such thing. Finding an apartment in a wooded area out of a large town, all goes well until one night he sees his neighbor on her porch. His life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My Vampires are different than SM's in that they do not sparkle, but the sun can deplete their energy. Making them vulnerable to attack.  
> They can eat rare meats, drink whiskey, love strong coffee, and eat eggs. Along with Animal diet.  
> The males are Alpha's in their marriage and family.  
> They practice Domestic Discipline with their mates. There is spankings in the stories.  
> They are devoted to their mates and family members.
> 
>  
> 
> Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action.

Chapter One: Discovery

EPOV:

My finally making a decision made me feel so much better. I would find a class I wanted; or a job for awhile and try to get used to humans once more. I also decided to have some fun again before going back to being alone. It wasn’t that I had never been asked to join a coven, it just never seemed right. I have friends who would like to form one, but the need never comes up. Although I have for all intents and purposes two brothers who want very much to form a coven or family, I guess it’s just been hard to contemplate as I have not yet found my mate. To be the odd man out of five vampires would eat away at me. Still there are times I have longed to just belong to something, something bigger than just me, something eternal and forever like my bothers have. The last 20 years I have just been drifting, never staying anywhere for more than a few weeks and avoiding humans as much as possible.

                 I filled my apartment with my favorite things, a piano, a sofa, chairs, TV, and a king size bed if for nothing else but resting in. I bought bedroom furniture and had my closet filled with clothes but nothing over the top, standing out in the crowd isn’t always the best thing.

                Now that my house was finally done I decided to sit outside in the dark and relax, well what relaxing a vampire could do. I was looking at the stars when I heard the patio door of my neighbor open and I saw a lady come out in just her pj’s sitting on the a lounge chair with her knees pulled up to her chin.

“Oh please can you send me someone who might love me at last? I’m so afraid and very tired of being alone, I want to be special to someone forever” I heard her cry softly

                As a vampire we usually don’t care about the lives of the humans around us and so I decided to make my way back into my apartment and leave the girl in her loneliness but I was stopped dead in my tracks. The wind had picked up and blew her scent towards me. It hit me, almost knocking me on my backside. I grabbed the closest thing, a chair and closed my eyes as I was swept away with her scent.

Her pull was so strong, I had to inhale it, breathe it in every day in order to live. I wanted to drown in it and it still wouldn’t be enough. I needed her and only her. My body reacted in a way it had seldom done before. I wanted her, her scent, her body, and her thoughts which I was having trouble hearing.

Suddenly it hit me like a freight train, I had heard about it, seen it in others minds, hell witnessed myself but never felt it. For vampires there is only one person on this earth for them, their mates, their one and only and I just never believed that I would find mine, until now.

“Holy Hannah is this, what it feels like?” I think to myself. Now I need to see her, touch her, speak to her, something. So slipping to my knees I lean over the railing just enough to get a glimpse of this woman who in an instant threw my entire world off centre. She was slightly plus sized, reminding me of the ladies back in the early 19th century. Not my time, but I was always more attracted to women who had curves. She also had long dark hair that fell in waves like chocolate down her back. She was a beauty, my beauty.

BPOV:

                Being alone stinks, especially after five years. I was tired of being alone and decided on giving up. First my folks are gone, both are dead, followed by my friends who all got married or moved on. College wasn’t so bad but now it’s over and I have nowhere to go or anyone to go too.

                Tonight I sat on my porch asking for a man, for a lover, hell I’d be happy to just to talk to a man. Then realizing how pathetic it sounded I cried until I ran out of tears. I thought I heard something while I sat there but it wasn’t like anything I had ever really heard since I lived here. As I was lying in bed, I thought about that sound again, it was driving me nuts, I could swear that I heard growling but I didn’t see any dogs or cats around and this building wasn’t pet friendly. It had to have been on someone’s TV in one of the other apartments. Happy to figure out the mystery, well happier, I fell asleep dreaming of a man who would only ever exist in my dreams.

Waking the next morning, I wonder about my new neighbor. As I leave the building I look back and up at his windows. Wondering what kind of man he is, what he looks like, could he turn into a friend? I ponder this all the way to school.

EPOV:

                After waiting for her to go inside I went hunting again. If I am to woo her I need to be strong in my bloodlust. I had longed to hear her thoughts and at first she was blank to me. But this morning I was able to get murky images. It’s almost like the stronger the pull is the more it grows, the stronger our ties are becoming. As to the other kind of lust that is just as over powering but not as easy to relive. My bloodlust was the easiest thing to take care of. While her scent was indeed very alluring and could make the most controlled of us very thirsty it was the good ole fashioned lust that had me reeling. I thought my human side died with my change but in just a few short seconds this girl had me feeling things I haven’t felt in over two centuries. The lust she made me feel was not so easily relieved.    

                As I left the building I took as glance at her mailbox. It was a little stalkerish but I really wanted to know the name of the woman who turned my life upside down. Her mailbox read “Swan” Okay so at least I know her last name. Now I just have to learn all I can about her, hopefully she’ll let me in enough to find out.

                The next few days fly by in a blur. She is busy doing whatever it is she does. I can hear her moving about in the early hours. So today I followed her to the college, I was glad I did as she graduated today. I sat in the back of the stadium watching her the entire time. I was appalled to find out she was alone in the world, that there was no one here for her at all. My sweet brave girl, well she won’t be alone much longer if I have any say in this at all.  I’m so happy with the decision I made to follow her today, I am here even if she doesn’t know it yet. She looked so pretty in her cap and gown.

                 I learned her full name is Isabella Marie Swan, beautiful. Afterwards she looked around, hugged a few other girls, then walked to her old car and looked at the campus with tears in her eyes. I was home before her and my knees buckled as I heard her complete breakdown when she entered her apartment. I needed to go to her, just the thought of my mate upset was a stab to my heart and had it still been beating, it would be shattered.

                Acting on instinct I bolted to her door and knocked coming up with an excuse to be there on the fly.

“Hi I’m your new neighbor Edward, would you like to share a meal with me tonight? I’m new in town and I’m embarrassed to say I don’t know much about it.” It was a dirty ploy but I laid it on thick making sure to use my supernatural charm to at least get her to speak to me. She waivered, so I gave her my most dazzling smile, again it was a dirty ploy, but I was determined to use everything in my arsenal to make this woman mine.

“Ah…sure let me grab a jacket” We walked to a little bistro she liked with outdoor seating. By the time the food arrived she was telling me stories about her college days, and I was telling her some of mine, leaving out the dates they occurred, no need to scare her off already. We ate dinner, she ordered a dessert, and we both had coffee.

“Isabella” this made her jump. “I enjoyed the evening; do you think we might do this again? I would love for you to join me for another dinner”

Blinking like she was confused “Oh Edward yes I would like that a lot, in fact let me cook tomorrow night, it saves money and I am a good cook”

“That sounds fine but I’m on a special diet, rare meats, clear broths” I gave her my most charming smile, then said “But I don’t want you to stress over it. Still it’s been a long time since I had home cooking”.

“Okay Edward, rare steak for you, medium rare for me tomorrow. On the grill okay? You can bring something to drink, I don’t care what, just surprise me” I nodded to let her know it sounded great and threw in a wink pleased to hear her heart beating like a drum while we confirmed our date. She didn’t mention it being a date but I was treating it like one.

                Walking home together I take her hand in mine feeling the mating pull grab me.  She didn’t pull away. Oh the joy that surged though me at that. She isn’t repulsed by me or afraid it seems. It’s a done deal for me, she is it and I must protect and cherish her forever now, change her if she allows it someday. I hope she does I never want to be alone again.

I walk her to her door, even if mine is the next door up the hall. She takes out her key, then shyly looks up at me “Edward would you like to come in for awhile?” She asks so softly.

“Yes I would love that, thanks for asking me” My spirits soar now that I can see my beloved’s home. 

BPOV:

                I can’t believe this handsome man likes me. I’m a little afraid it’s a joke or some cruel trick but so far he has been a gentleman. I can’t explain the pull I feel, even as he sits in my mismatched living room somehow making it look like he belongs there.

“Come sit by me sweetheart” I notice that he always calls me some sort of pet name and while the cynical side of me wants to scoff at the idea, there’s a part of me that has been woken up upon meeting this man that is telling my cynical side to shut up and enjoy it.

I have been alone so long it’s like a miracle to have someone here with me tonight. Sitting by him I reach for his hand caressing his fingers, looking at him to see if it was alright. But something in me pulls me to him. I want to crawl into his lap.

“Edward, I’m a little scared here, I feel this pull to you that I can’t explain. I’ve never felt like this, I’ve never had a reason too. Please explain it or at least tell me you feel it too” I asked him shyly with just a hint of desperation in hoping that he felt something close to what I had been feeling .I wouldn’t be able to take it if he didn’t .Was it too soon to admit to being in love with a man after just one afternoon?

I wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, but I couldn’t help but want to give into in after meeting Edward.

“Yes Bella, yes I do baby girl” he said causing my face to flame from his term of endearment. I had never been called someone’s baby before. My parents maybe, but not by a man, and certainly not one who looked like Edward. I felt elated and emotionally high. My cynical side wanted to protest and tell me to get my head out of the clouds, but the next words out of his mouth had my jaw dropping to the floor.

 “Bella do you have a boyfriend?” he blurted and again I blushed embarrassed that I wasn’t worthy enough to have one, but I let the shinning glimmer of hope that maybe he wanted the job.

“No I thought I did, but he chose someone else, leaving me to rot by myself” I said the bitterness dripping in my voice

“Then can I be yours? I want you to be my girlfriend Bella” he said and while I was hoping for it I was still shocked at his boldness.

We only just met, I was plain and fat; why on earth would this gorgeous man want me?

“You sure I mean we have only just met” I stammered

“Don’t you feel it baby? Please Bella; tell me you feel it, this connection between us. I know its fast sweetheart, but I can’t deny it. Please tell me” he pleaded his words quick and the desperation in his voice was so endearing, my eyes pricked with tears.

“Yes Edward I feel it” I sobbed slightly. I couldn’t deny it, I didn’t want to and the next thing I knew I was in his lap and he was kissing my neck causing shivers to erupt all over.

                He stayed for several hours just caressing me until I yawned, and he said he too must head home, which made me laugh since he was just next door. I wanted him to stay, but I knew it was too soon for that. I may feel a connection to him, hell I may even be already in love with him, but I knew it was too soon to talk of spending the night together. I had to get to know him better. My cynical side pleaded with me and I agreed.

“Soon darling girl soon” he said. I walked him to the door where he kissed me soundly and closed the door while I stood there gasping for air, my lips still tingling from his kiss.

“Lock it little girl” I heard through the door, my body shivered with his command, suddenly feeling the need to call him “Daddy”

“Yes sir Mr. Bossy” I teased him. I listened and heard his door shut, and then I turned off my lights as I headed to bed.


	2. Chapter Two: Learning About Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella learns Edward is a Vampire along with his rules and discipline.

Chapter Two: Learning About Each Other

EPOV:

                For ten days we have “dated” off and on. I don’t want to scare her by being too eager, so we’ll go at her pace for awhile longer. Not a bad idea really, these days have given me the chance to learn her body. I can pick her heartbeat out of a crowd, so tuned to it, I know all is well next door when I‘m not there.

                Her scent is the sweetest perfume to me now, like a drug made just for me. There isn’t anything I don’t know about her except what she is thinking 40% of the time, annoys me but then makes her interesting too.

                Tonight she is going to be late getting home she met two girls, who not being close friends but none the less shared a dorm room their first year. They asked her to dinner before they leave on their way home to begin new lives after college. So dressed nice she headed out three hours ago. She should be home in another two at the latest.

                I busy myself writing music a song she has inspired in me. Hours pass I’m getting worried when I hear a thump next door. Getting up going to the patio door I listen to see if she has come home at last, surprised she didn’t come to me first. Her heartbeat yes she is home, but the beat is wrong.

                With that I am at her door using my key I don’t see her. Suddenly there is noise in the bathroom she is throwing up. I find her on the floor her clothes are ripped, she has scratches all over her arms there is blood on her hands and in the air. Bella!

I get to her dropping down on my knees “Baby what happened?”

“Eddie” she gets out before vomiting again. “They hurt me Eddie”

Now I am angry “Who hurt you darling?”

“Men, four men” It takes all I have not to tear her apartment apart, I barely hold in the growls. Focus I tell myself she needs you now, time enough to deal with them later.

BPOV:

                After a nice dinner we parted ways, they are sweet girls, but I know we will never be good friends in fact never see each other again after tonight. That’s OK I have a feeling Edward and I will have a much different life then they will anyway. He is different very different not sure what, but deep inside I know he is more than other men, much more.

                Why on earth he likes me is a mystery to me still. After supper I take a few minutes to look in a bookstore right next door to the restaurant we ate at. Finding several books I love I am happily thinking of my love. Maybe tonight I can get him to make love to me; until he does I don’t think I’ll believe he loves me. Dumb but true, he has not seen me naked, I’m fat and he needs to see that.

                To decide that won’t be a problem between us, so far it has not but as I said he hasn’t seen me naked yet. Mulling that image over I get the books into the back seat of my car. As I turn to open the front door hands grab me. Screaming brought no help it’s later than I thought.

                They are hitting me and pulling me and touching me in awful ways. My panties are ripped off along with my pantyhose. Fighting them only seems to make it worse. A noise from the end of the alley has them running away leaving me half naked and terrified. It’s a cat knocking over a trash can.

                Takes me 10 minutes or more just to get the courage to get up off the ground another 5 to stop shaking enough to open my car door, lucky for me my purse is still where I left it on the front seat. I had placed it there before putting the book bags on the back. Shaking so badly it takes several tries to get the key in the engine, I finally drive home.

                Gathering my bags, purse, and keys, I get in the elevator punch the correct floor, and make it to my apartment. When the door closes behind me I don’t make the toilet before the vomiting begins. I know I need to call Edward, I need him so badly, but functioning doesn’t seem to be on the menu right now. Then he is here, how I don’t know but he is here with me.       

EPOV:

                Holy Hannah she is a mess, have they raped her? I need to examine her not sure how she’ll take to that. But I have been a doctor many times even went to school to be one 4 times in 200 years so I know what to do.

“Baby can you hear me?’

“Yes Edward I can”

‘OK darling now this might seem strange but I have a medical degree, so I know what I’m doing, we are going to your bed then after I have looked you over, and depending on what I find. You are taking a shower or bath then getting into bed and letting me take care of you no back talk”.

                She looks at me with such trust. First I get a warm wet washcloth and clean her face off. Then I pull her clothes off dropping them to the floor as I do. After she is undressed I pick her up, carry her to her bed. Using one hand I throw the covers back laying her on the sheets.

‘Baby now stay right there I need some things from my place” I run get them returning in seconds. Opening my doctor’s bag I find what I need. “We’ll see if they raped you darling”

                Getting her to relax was a challenge but I was able to see no they had not, but they had tried and between the scratches and bruises I was livid now.

“Oh darling they did not” I say aloud she begins to cry then with relief I hope.

“You sure Eddie” Brought me up short no one calls me Eddie, but then she was looking at me with little girl eyes so yes I guess she can.

“Yes baby I’m sure” Getting everything cleaned up I carry her to the bathroom turn on the shower standing her under the warm water it takes me seconds to join her naked as well.

“Edward what”

‘Sshing her “Bella let me help you now hush” I wash her off then myself.

Getting us both out and dried off ‘where are your sleep things baby?” blushing she tells me.

Picking out a short gown she puts sit on “Umm Edward” looking at her as I pull on my boxers on again “you forgot”

‘no darling I did not forget them you are wearing only this” making her look at me

‘Bella you are hurt the less you wear tonight the better you will heal”.

                Now hours later she is sleeping soundly with only the occasional outcry but I sshed her back to sleep each time. I will kill them she is unaware that I took her slip hiding it in my doctor’s bag, it is saturated with their scent, plus I used q-tips to grab some more from the scratches they made trying to rape her. I will find them very soon.

BPOV:

                I awake in his arms in my bed. Takes me a few moments to remember then I am sorry I did. But my Edward is there comforting me reminding me they didn’t rape me I was still his only his as he was mine. Then he asked if I would allow him to wipe out their smell and memories with his new ones. Nodding he began to caress me tenderly,  I thought it would be awful but it didn’t take long for us to be joined at last.  He never stopped kissing me or whispering how I was his darling and many such tender words. When I felt a buring inside and started to panic he told me "let it come baby, it's alright let it happen" so I did and wow, he followed right after. I was wrapped in his arms until my heart rate went back to normal.

"Edward will always be like that?'

"Darling it will get better every time, so yes it will like that"

Can’t believe this wonderful man wants me like this.

                After two times we are holding each other when Edward begins to tell me about himself all of it from being turned while returning home on horseback 200 years ago in England to hearing me pray on my patio 10 days ago. I am crying like a baby by now, for his loss and lonely life.

‘Are you afraid of me darling?”

“No Edward I love you so much” Then it’s me comforting him for awhile.

‘Baby I must kill them do you understand this”

‘But Edward” he puts a finger to my mouth stopping my words

“You are mated now to a Vampire Bella not the mailman! We never allow another male to touch what is ours unless they are family. That being said we never allow our mates to put themselves in danger either” before I can answer that statement I find myself over his knees and my bare bottom being spanked hard.

 ‘Edward!” I cry out. But he doesn’t stop

“Little girl you are mine!”

“Yes Edward, please stop oweee”

“No Bella I will not” so he continues telling the rules Vampire’s live under, his personal rules as well. I will be getting my bottom spanked or paddled as he calls it for as long as we have on this earth. So I better accept it.

                Lucky me yet I don’t feel abused even though he is still spanking my burning bottom. Finally when I am crying freely does he slow down rubbing softly sshing me like a daddy.

“I’m here baby girl daddy has his baby girl Ssh now”

When I have blown my nose several times, calmed down at last he turns me over with my bare bottom on his legs ‘Oweee daddy” which earns me a smirky smile with a kiss

‘Baby do you understand now how our love will be?”

“Not really Eddie”

‘I will love you unconditionally forever, protect you, cherish you, never forget you are my main reason for living darling. I will also be swift to punish you if you are naughty or forget our rules. This is one way I will keep my darling safe and happy”

                Starting to protest he once again stops me “Now that you know the rules baby think before you start a fight, your hairbrush makes a spanking a lot more painful sweetheart” gasping at him he looks me right in the eyes.

 “Isabella daddy isn’t tired from spanking you do you want another one?”

‘Nooo”

“Then be my good girl” so I give in but if he thinks _he will be doing this a lot he is going to be surprised!_

EPOV:

                My heavens I heard every bit of that last rant in her head can’t help smiling “Oh darling you will be the one surprised my sore bottomed girl” were my thoughts.

                I didn’t tell her that she’ll learn the hard way if necessary. I also saw her thoughts on being fat and ugly last night but we will deal with that nonsense when she is better. Today is get my girl back on her feet and a ring on her finger ASAP.

“Darling Marry me, you are it for me as I have said” she is staring at me then throws her arms around my neck.

“Yes! I will Yes Edward”

 We kiss cuddle awhile more then I coax her into getting up and dressed, making her do it slowly. Running next door I put on clean clothes returning in minutes.

“Sweetheart, go easy now you are still hurt from yesterday” She is bent over pulling out shoes I can see her still pink bottom through her panties.

“Edward it is ok” she is breathing like a fire engine.

“Isabella” I hiss making her jump up and stare at me like a little girl caught in the cookie jar. “Come here” she does slowly holding her shoes.

 “I see another lesson in taking care of yourself is necessary” Before she can blink I have grabbed her hairbrush and have her standing at my knees as I sit on her desk chair “Over baby”

“Nooo”

“I said over Bella” pulling her over my knees and her panties down at the same time.

‘Now what did I tell you last night about danger and taking care of yourself?”

“You will count and you will thank me when we are done little girl” with that the 4 she is getting with her brush begins. When we are done she not only thanked me and her hairbrush she was talking as well.

“You might think you are in charge darling but daddy is in charge. Remember that I will always be stronger than you even when you are new to our life I have 200 years of living and strength over you”

“Yes Edward I’m sorry daddy” we talk for a long time her over my knees then when her heart is normal I let her up helping her get dressed at last.

‘Bella I will always be daddy for sex and spankings it’s our way darling can you live with that”

"Yes Edward I can if it means we are together”


End file.
